


The Earth and The Moon

by superocelotgirl



Series: Short Evak Drabbles [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Earth, Evak - Freeform, Imagery, M/M, Moon, Random & Short, Random - Freeform, SKAM, SKAM - Freeform, Short, comparisons, isak and even - Freeform, space, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superocelotgirl/pseuds/superocelotgirl
Summary: Isak was summer, and Even was winter.Isak was autumn, and Even was spring.But most importantly: Isak was the Earth, and Even was the moon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for clicking on my fanfiction. This is a very short drabble about Isak and Even. I hope you like it! I have two other evak fanfictions on my account, feel free to check them out!

Isak was summer, and Even was winter. Isak was the sun, his golden curls shining down and casting light across the lands below. Even was the rain and snow, his crystal blue eyes somehow giving the lands below the feeling of warmth in the midst of the cold. 

Isak was autumn, and Even was spring. Isak was the golden leaves drifting from the trees, his green eyes giving the leaves a place to land below. Even was the small blooms rising under the surface of dead earth, his pink lips being the first spot of color emerging from the surface from the small blooms. 

Isak was the Earth, and Even was the Moon. Isak was the small circle floating amidst the wide vast space, his surface being covered in the green colors of his own, mixed with Even’s blues. Even was the moon, shining bright in the night sky of the Earth. 

And most importantly, Isak was Even’s world. Even revolved around Isak, never keen on leaving, Isak being the one who gave him life. The same way with Isak. Even was Isak’s moon, and Isak would do anything to keep it that way. 

Isak and Even were together, and that’s all that mattered. Sure, they were only one in a mix of millions of others. But why would that stop them? Without Isak, Even was empty. Without Even, Isak was bare. 

And what would the Earth be without the moon, anyways?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Feel free to read my two other Evak fan fictions on my account!


End file.
